Numbers
by CiCipizza
Summary: Christoph isn't sure what the numbers on his wrist are for, but they change every day. He thinks it's a due date, but for what? Rated K to be safe and the one cuss word in the AN. Alternate Universe


**Numbers**

**A/N: I am totally doing something out of my usually zone. Miraculously, instead of the crap I wrote before, and the stuff I should be writing but because I'm a lazy ass I'm not, I give you this! Enjoy my first attempt at Livecastershipping! :D**

**This is an AU, so no pokemon, but they still are Idols and Movie Stars! Not that much dialog, but I rather enjoyed writing this! :3 **

**I don't own Pokemon or the song lyrics used in here. They belong to their respective owners! Thanks for reading and enjoy~**

**XOXOXOXO~1234~XOXOXOXO**

Christoph stared at the small tattoo like symbol on the underside of his right wrist.

'_2 more days huh...?_' The numbers on his wrist changed every day for him and everyone out in the world. The numbers noted exactly when something would happen. What would happen, no one knew. Some say its the day you die, others say its the day a great and life-changing opportunity should come your way. Christoph had been fascinated with them since he was much younger, but as the number drew closer to reaching zero, he started to become anxious. Curious as to what was true.

He had a gut feeling that whatever happened, it would be a good thing though. Most of his life is busy, what with him being a popular singer and idol among teenage girls everywhere. He could hardly catch a break. His coworker Nancy refuses to tell him what happened when her number ran out, but he can tell she was certainly happy about it.

Nancy walks in and settles on the couch across from him.

"Still wondering what will happen?" It's almost as if she could read his mind sometimes. He sighs and looks up, taking one of the offered cups of coffee from her. Nancy was kindhearted, but she could be quite nosy. "Don't worry about it! I'm absolutely POSITIVE it will be fine." She gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Now hurry up, our manager will be ticked if we're late today. We have to get on that plane to film that movie tomorrow." She left him to continue packing. They would be going out of the country to partake in a movie with the head actress there.

Boredly sipping at his coffee, he dragged out time as much as he could before getting up and packing as well. With his suitcases packed and a final glance at the place he called home, he called a taxi to head for his agency for the night.

The next day he spent mostly talking to Nancy's and his manager while going over the different lines the he would have to say, his script in hand. The flight would take most of the day so they would be leaving soon. He had been so nervous about the trip he had hardly slept, so it was no surprise to everyone that he slept through most of the flight. Nancy glanced over to him worriedly. She knew he would meet someone special on this trip, and had seen Christoph pacing a hole in the carpet late last night.

She knew the secret behind the numbers, but she wanted him to know for himself. It would seem like a joke if she just told him; though at this point he would probably believe anything. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and texted her boyfriend. Nate had never knew Nancy before their fateful encounter at the Subway those years ago. That's when she figured out what the numbers were for.

As the plane was landing, she gently nudged Christoph awake. He slept almost the entire time, and though she knew he needed the sleep, she had to. Yawning and stretching, he sat up and noted they were landing. He was surprised to find the plane landing, but was happy. He was closer to getting the answer to his enigma. But did he really want to know?

Mentally slapping himself, he started pulling stuff down from the overhead compartments. Of course he wanted to know. It was silly of him to think otherwise.

The landing went without a hitch, and the idols and their manager quickly made way for their hotel. Christoph stood from his position on the couch, before telling everyone he was going on a walk to clear his head. It was fogged with thoughts that were so knotted at the center, he wasn't quite sure he could sort them out. He wandered the streets, checking the area for good fishing sites. He found one and walked over to sit and think until it was late.

Hurrying back, he noticed he had less than nineteen hours until he accomplished whatever the numbers were supposed to do. Feeling jittery still, he went to his room and plugged in his iPod to his iHome for music. Singing along to the songs he's sung a thousand times, he doodled and wrote in one of his journals.

Nancy had popped in a few times to bring him food and whatnot as he holed himself up in his room.

"_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_" He scribbled the lyrics to Clarity down quietly, as if making noise would ruin the effect. "_If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?_" He notes the time and closes his note book. Turning off his iPod and getting ready for bed, he washes the green dye from the tips of his blond hair. He was luckier than Nancy, who had to wear a wig to cover her blonde strands.

His hair was flat, no longer standing up thanks to water washing the gel out. He looked normal. Not like an Idol. Just himself.

"_You are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need; Chasing relentlessly, still fine and I don't know why._"

Leaving the bathroom, he flops into bed. Not bothering with covers, he just falls asleep; trying to ignore the feelings of excitement and worry still stirring inside him. Just fifteen more hours.

He woke up early, before his manager and Nancy. Glancing at his watch, they had a few hours before they were supposed to go to the movie shoot. He made breakfast before leaving a note, saying he was headed to a nearby park and that he had his phone on him. Dressed in ordinary clothes and without his makeup and hair, he looked normal. Like he would just blend into the crowd. And he liked that. He didn't want to be the center of attention of millions of people. He was just a guy with a talent for singing, nothing more nothing less.

Reaching the park and sitting on the idle swings, he noticed how early it was. No one was out and about. It was just him and his thoughts. And even his thoughts were silent.

Right as his numbers hit zero, he heard a crack amongst the trees surrounding the park. Getting up to investigate, he went to the one that he thought he heard the sound behind.

"Hello? Who's here?" Not like he would know. He was just asking. A girl comes from behind the tree, about his age and looking nervous about being caught. A quick glance at her wrist gave him the information she had reached zero.

"Um, sorry for sneaking around. I just don't want to be seen... My name is Rosa." She said with a sigh and a smile. He thought he recognized her name from somewhere.

"Well, I'm Christoph. It's nice to meet you!" He smiled and waved. She got a glimpse of his zeroed out numbers and her eyes widened. He noticed her surprise. "What's the matter?"

"It's just... your numbers...they're zeroes..." And with that they glanced at their own zeroes. Eyes widening, they locked eyes. "But... What does this mean? They just reached zero about the same time I stepped on that stick..." Christoph was astonished. Had this been what they were for? To tell him when he would meet this girl at a park?

Rosa looked at her watch before letting a surprised gasp through. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for that thing!" She waved bye before running off. Christoph just stared after her, confused by what had just transpired. Walking back, he was in a haze. He couldn't really think straight. He made it to their hotel room and got ready. Doing his hair, he wondered aloud about it.

Why had he met her when the numbers turned to zero? And why is it that when he thinks about her, he gets butterflies in his stomach? Was it love at first sight? Well, she was quite pretty, but he didn't quite believe he could like her for just that. Did the numbers have something to do with it? They probably did.

Shaking himself of his thoughts, he left with the others to get to the movie shoot. Arriving after the monotonous drive, he grabbed a lemonade from a vending machine and sat down, waiting for the other actress. About ten minutes later, a girl with long brown hair done in simple twin buns, and shockingly blue eyes entered the building. He recognized her immediately. That was where he heard Rosa's name. Rosa looked at him with surprise. She hadn't recognized him at first but now she could tell why he was at a park so early in the morning.

"You're from this morning!" He spoke and got the attention of his coworker, who looked at his right wrist. She saw the zeroes and knew what had happened this morning. Nancy smiled knowingly and gave them their privacy. The two talked for a bit, and if Christoph hadn't liked her before, he did now.

The movie shoot ended a few weeks later, and in that time he and Rosa had become extremely close. As he was about to leave for the plane, Rosa ran forward and kissed him, trapping him for the moment.

"You better keep in touch, dofus." He smiled and kissed her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Though it hurt, he boarded the plane and waved farewell to the girl of his dreams. That's what the numbers did. Lead you to your soul mate, and he couldn't be happier with his.


End file.
